


The Maze

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, time skip
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dekade demi dekade, mereka terus terus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : canon. symbolism.

_(Dekade demi dekade, mereka terus tersesat.)_

* * *

Kita tersesat di dalam labirin, Gilbert, dan semua ini karenamu. Kita mendapati satu sama lain hanya untuk kembali berpisah setelah bertengkar atau saling menyemangati. Tetapi kemudian kita berjumpa lagi, berpisah lagi dengan cara yang aneh. Begitu terus. Berulang, tak kenal waktu. Lucu, menggelikan, konyol, tapi rindu datang ketika aku berlari sendirian.

Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali belokan, jalan buntu, dinding tak tertembus, dan engkau. Kau lagi, kau lagi. Belokan lagi, belokan lagi—dan semuanya menyesatkan. Jalan buntu lagi, lagi, dan lagi—seluruhnya menyebalkan.

Kita pernah kehujanan di dalamnya, kita pernah bertemu di bawah terik di dalamnya, dan kita pernah terjerat sulur-sulur bandel di dindingnya, menahan langkah kita untuk saling bertemu.

Kau yang pertama kali mengajakku ke dalam sini adalah pada Perang Besar yang pertama. Saat itu aku masih bersama (mantan) suamiku, lalu kau menarikku ke dalamnya.  _Liz, mari bermain, karena aku tahu hidupmu sekarang membosankan_ , lalu aku mengejarmu. Kemudian kita seperti disulap oleh waktu menjadi bocah lagi di dalamnya. Berlarian, berkeringat, kadang sendirian tanpa satu sama lain ketika menempuh ruang dan waktu di dalamnya, lalu bertemu di kebuntuan dan terpisah di belokan.

* * *

.

Aku jatuh, negaraku hancur, kerusakan perang tak terelakkan, wilayahku hilang, dan aku terjatuh. Kebuntuan ada di depanku. Aku berlutut di depan sulur berduri dan kakiku luntur karena darah.

Tiba-tiba kau datang dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Selama ini kau di belahan labirin yang mana? Selama ini kau berlari ke arah yang mana? Aku tersesat sendirian ke inti labirin dan kau tak bersamaku. Sesudah aku terluka, baru kaudatang. Kau pun terengah.

Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau sedih ketika kau datang kepadaku dengan sebelah kening terbelah oleh luka.

Tapi aku tahu aku harus apa, ketika kau mengumpulkan diriku yang remuk di kedua tanganmu;  **aku harus balas memelukmu**.

Kita tersesat dalam belokan labirin bernama jalur amarah dan amukan perang, lalu kita dihancurkan oleh kegilaan kita sendiri ketika berlari. Gilbert, aku ingin tertawa di pelukanmu—di simpangan labirin ini—kita semakin tersesat hanya karena kita buta. Kita buta karena perang. Kita buta karena kita menganggap berlari di jalur peperangan adalah penyelesaian.

Kita harus menemukan jalan keluar dari jalur sempit ini.

"Ayo bangkit, Liz," kau mengangkatku setelah puas mengecup keningku. "Kita punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan setelah ini. Kita tidak boleh putus asa hanya karena kehancuran. Kitalah yang akan mengalahkan kehancuran."

Kata-katamu membuatku lupa bahwa seorang anak bandel berseragam putih yang begitu suka berbuat onar padaku dan memanahku sesukanya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang sedang memelukku: kau.

"Pejamkan matamu. Kuatkan dirimu," genggamanmu mulai lepas dariku, "Dan coba bayangkan masa depan yang kau inginkan untuk negaramu agar kau bisa mulai bangkit dari sekarang."

Aku menginginkan Budapest yang bersih, hijau dan berbunga lagi—

"Gilbert?"

"Gilbert?"

"Prussia!"

Yang kudengar hanya derap kaki.

Aku mengutukmu.

* * *

.

Aku lagi-lagi tersesat. Aku buta arah, aku hanya bisa berjuang dan tidak bisa memastikan. Aku memastikan aku hanya akan belok kanan setelah ini. Kanan, kanan, kanan dan—ah, sial. Tertutup. Diselubungi dinding tinggi; lagi-lagi kebuntuan.

Dan, aku sudah sekian lama tersesat sendiri. Ciumanmu di dahiku ketika terakhir kali kita sama-sama rapuh di salah satu ruang labirin itu jadi terasa terlalu singkat karena kita tidak pernah lagi berjumpa sejak saat itu. Aku mendongak, langit tak pernah berubah semenjak terakhir kali kita memasuki ini. Tetap biru dengan kabut kelabu tipis yang mencoraki seperti sapuan anak kecil pada kanvas usang dengan kuas yang tak utuh. Lalu salah satu bagian labirin menjingga tiba-tiba—

—aku tahu di mana harus menemukanmu.

"Gilbert!" aku menempuh jalan dengan insting. Aku menggerutu karena beberapa kebuntuan menggilakanku. "Gilbert!"

Kau berlutut dengan salah satu kakimu. Asap bom masih menyelimutimu, kau terengah-engah. Kau berdarah. Kau berkeringat. Kau memandangku. Kau menyeringai kecil.

"Selamat datang di cara perdamaian yang kedua, Lizzie-ku."

Aku menggeleng, "Jangan lagi, Gil—"

"Aku dan Ludwig sudah memutuskan."

Lalu, kau memulai Perang Besar kedua. Kau tidak memelukku. Seringaimu adalah tatapan serigala yang siap bergerilya. Mata merahmu semakin berapi dan aku takut hingga jatuh pada lututku ketika seringai dan tatapanmu menjadi satu sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Gilbert!"

"Gil!"

"Gilbert!"

Lalu kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Lagi. Aku ingin tidak berlari lagi, sesungguhnya. Tetapi, memangnya ada cara lain lagi untuk keluar dari permainan yang kau ciptakan ini? Permainan yang menjebakku, tetapi aku—lucunya—tetap melakukannya bersamamu. Mengikuti alurmu. Mencarimu. Menemukanmu. Berpisah hanya untuk meraih lagi. Menggenggam hanya untuk melonggarkan lagi. Mengutuk hanya untuk menerima ciumanmu lagi. Balas merangkul hanya untuk meneriakkan namamu lagi saat berlari mencari.

Aku mencoba berlari, hanya untuk dijerat secara tak sengaja oleh sebuah sulur yang panjang, berduri dan kusut. Aku terjerembab. Ada bau darah di dekat wajahku. Dan baumu. Bercampur. Aku tidak ingin berada lama-lama di sini, aku ingin segera menemukanmu. Harus. Aku harus mendapatkanmu! Untuk setidaknya menamparmu lantas membawamu keluar dari sini.

Aku hampir terjerembab lagi karena langkah tergesaku menyandung dinding labirin. Gilbert, gilakah engkau membiarkanku berlari sendiri?

Tapi kau juga sedang berjuang di permainanmu sendiri, aku harusnya tidak membunuhmu dengan rapal mantraku karena kau juga sedang terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri.

* * *

.

Aku kelelahan, meringkuk, dan tidur di sudut jalan buntu yang mengapitku. Langit juga merendah di atasku. Dinding menghimpit. Baumu mengudara, bayangan akan dirimu yang sedang mengembara di dalam bidang-bidang berjalur kusut ini menari dengan gelora di depan mataku. Dalam imajinasiku tertera ingatan tentangmu yang tanpa suara.

Gilbert, di mana kau? Di ruang mana? Berdarahkah engkau?

Selimutku di sudut labirin ini adalah rasa dingin, dan pengantar tidurku kudengar seperti lagu perang.

Aku hanya terlalu lelah.

* * *

.

Aku menyeret langkah lantas mendapatimu terbaring di pojokan yang cukup luas. Kau bau asap, kau bau darah, kau bau ...

... kematian.

"Gil!" aku mengejar tubuhmu. Aku duduk bersimpuh di sampingmu. Aku memompa dadamu. Aku meneriakkan namamu lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Terus. Sebanding dengan kekuatanku menekan toraksmu.

"Gilbert!"

Matamu terbuka. Kau lalu tertawa. Aku menamparmu.

"Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku!"

Kau bangun. Mulutmu berdarah, dadamu terbelah, dan luka di wajahmu masih belum kering benar. Sepatumu terkoyak, jaket militermu terbengkalai, dan topimu tersangkut di sulur layu yang amis dan basah. Keringatmu bercampur cairan merah, dan aku tidak berani memperhitungkan luka dalam yang terjadi.

"Kau terluka! Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Lalu kepalamu jatuh di pundakku, "Aku kalah, Liz."

Tanganku mengular di tubuhmu, merayap merasuki tubuhmu yang penuh luka dan menyatukan kita. Tanganku basah oleh darah dan aku tak sengaja menyentuh luka yang terbuka di punggungmu. Aku melenyapkan pandanganku dan meleburkan wajahku ke bahumu. Aku juga terluka, tetapi kau lebih mengerikan. Detak jantungmu lemah. Seandainya aku bisa menyambungkan aortaku dan aortamu agar kita bisa berbagi detak dan aliran darah, akan kulakukan.

Karena keadaanmu begitu menyedihkan untuk hidup.

"Gil ..." lalu keringat dan darahmu bercampur air mataku. Kekacauan kita menjadi satu. Kerusakan kita tak berjarak. Kita sama-sama hancur, tapi kita bersatu dalam rangkulan lemah ini.

Kau menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menyesap aromaku. Gil, tolong jangan lakukan itu, karena yang bisa kuberikan padamu tak lebih dari kerusakan juga. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku. Kita hanyalah dua orang yang tersesat dalam ketidaktahuan kita sendiri, tak tahu-menahu di dunia permainan yang kita ciptakan sendiri. Dalam ruang yang gila, dalam suasana yang menyesatkan, kita sama-sama sendiri, lalu kita menjadi  _ **berdua**_ **.**

"Hei, kau memang terluka fisik sendiri, tapi luka batinmu bisa dibagi ..." kuucapkan ketika kau sudah tenang.

"Ya," aku mendengar isakmu. Tidak apa, Gilbert, menangislah. Aku sedang tidak memegang pedangku atau penggorenganku. Kita seperti manusia. Manusia diciptakan memiliki air mata, tandanya semua orang dibolehkan menangis. Lantas, kita juga, bukan?

Lalu kau berkata lagi, "Selain kalah ... Prusia juga sudah dibubarkan."

Aku memelukmu lebih erat lagi. Keyakinanku bahwa akulah yang harus lebih kuat dengan berhenti menangis runtuh seketika, karena kurasa sekarang aku harus menangis bersamamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa lebih kuat bagimu, tapi aku akan jadi temanmu bersedih. Agar kautahu kau tidak terpuruk sendirian.

Kita tertidur di sana, saling berangkulan, tidak peduli bahwa bau darah dan keringat kita bergumul dan meracuni udara sekitar dengan lara.

Lalu aku terbangun tanpamu.

Aku berteriak. Keras. Kencang.

"Kau jahat, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Tapi panggilanku tidak membuatmu kembali.

Aku mengayunkan langkah. Aku tersandung. Aku terjerembab. Aku menabrak ruang buntu yang awalnya kukira jalan terus. Aku tertabrak kusutnya jalinan ivy kusam yang menjulur liar dari dinding labirin. Aku mengaduh tapi tidak ada yang menolongku. Aku terus-terusan salah menemui jalan.

Aku berteriak—

—hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban berupa tawa kecil. Tawa kecil dari bagian yang kurasa sudah kumasuki tadi. Tapi tadi tidak ada engkau. Tetapi sekarang ada. Aku benci labirin ini.

"Hei. Mari berlari bersama."

"... Setelah semua yang kaulakukan padaku?"

"Mmmn, mau bersama-sama atau tidak?" kau mendekat lalu memainkan ujung rambutku. Yang kulihat adalah mata singa yang lapar mangsa, dan bukan rubi merah yang biasa digeluti rasa percaya diri.

"Apa kau berjanji untuk menemukan pintu keluar bersamaku?"

Kau mengangguk. "Karena kita teman sekarang."

Keningku mengerut sebagai wakil dari pertanyaan.

"Pakta Warsawa, ingat? Bukankah kita sekarang berada di dalam ruang yang sama, dan kita punya batas yang sejalur? Mari berlari bersama. Kau dipisahkan dari mantan-suamimu-si-mata-empat-aristokrat-sering-tersesat itu, dan aku dipisahkan dari adikku. Lantas, apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain berlari menemukan jalan keluar bersama?"

Aku meraih tanganmu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Aku mendongak dan tersenyum. Entah kapan terakhir aku senyum. Seberharga apa kau sehingga pantas mendapat senyuman pertama dariku setelah sekian lama? O, mungkin aku tidak bisa menilai berharganya kau, tetapi hatiku berkata pada tanganku bahwa jika aku melepaskanmu lagi, aku tidak hanya akan kehilangan dirimu.

Tapi juga separuh semangatku.

Lantas kita berlari bersama, melewati hambatan-hambatan yang tak pernah berhenti. Terus tersesat di dalam tanda tanya besar berupa kotak-kotak beralur ragam. Aku jatuh, kau menarikku. Kau tersandung, kubimbing kau untuk berlari lagi. Berjuang bersama memang lebih baik. Kau sudah membuktikan eksistensimu; kau bukan hanya teman menangisku, tetapi teman berlariku juga dan temanku melewati masa. Tak banyak orang yang bertahan ketika waktu menuakan segala dan mengubah masa sekarang menjadi sejarah, tetapi kau salah satunya untukku.

Engah kita membentuk nada selaras, lalu kadang kau tertawa melihat wajahku yang berkeringat.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berlari."

"Dan kau adalah anak kecil yang bandel."

Lalu kau tertawa tanpa melepas tanganku. Kau menarikku agar kau tidak jatuh lagi.

"Kau tahu, Liz, berlari dengan orang yang dipercaya itu menyenangkan."

"Ya, menyenangkan apalagi ketika kau bisa melihat orang lain berkeringat lalu menertawakannya."

"Hahaha!"

Tidak, Gilbert, aku paham. Kau pasti akan berkata, bahwa berlari berdua itu menyenangkan karena kau tidak perlu takut jatuh karena dia pasti menangkapmu. Ya, kita sudah melakukannya—

—kecuali sekarang.

"Gilbert!"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt—"

Ini malam. Lalu gaunku tersangkut sulur ivy. Lalu tangan kita terlepas secara sengaja, karena aku bermaksud untuk melepaskan rokku yang robek dan tersangkut dengan tak indahnya di duri menyebalkan itu. Ternyata ketika aku berbalik, kau menghilang.

Seketika dinding ini jahat padaku. Sulurnya mengikatku, dan sekitarku jadi menyempit. Ketenangan berganti dengan kesuraman. Luluh sudah keheningan karena metamorfosa kengerian suasana. "Gilbert!" tapi yang menjawab adalah desau angin yang dinginnya menyeramkan. Bulan di langit terkurung mendung kelabu, lalu hilang menggelapkan jalanku. "Gilbert!"

Aku memberontak. Aku harus bangkit. Aku harus lepas. Aku sudah hampir menemukan jalan keluar, aku tidak berlari untuk sebuah kesia-siaan dan akhir berupa penyerahan. Aku ingin bebas, aku harus lepas walau aku hanya melakukannya sendiri!

Dan aku terjatuh, kedua tanganku terikat sulur. Aku berontak, tetapi sekarang kakiku yang terjerat. Aku melonjak, tetapi yang kudapat adalah lilitan di tubuh.

"Sulur sial!" aku menggigit tanaman yang ada di tanganku, tetapi rasa pahit langsung menjalari mulutku dan membuatku mual. Sial, berbisa. Sejurus kemudian membuatku pusing. Rasa takutku berkembangbiak dan membuahkan hasil keputusasaan. Apalagi ketika seluruh labirin terlihat terbalik di depan mataku, berputar lalu menjadi gelap.

Apa aku ... telah keluar?

* * *

.

Tidak.

Ada kau, Gilbert, ketika aku membuka mata, kau sedang memainkan lidah di dalam pipimu. Menggembung dan menyembul bergantian dari sisi ke sisi, lalu berhenti ketika kau menyapa, "Selamat pagi. Elizaveta."

"Ukh ..."

Serat-serat ivy berhamburan di sekelilingku. Patahan-patahan ranting berkayu tipis ada di dekat kakiku. Tulang daun tak bersatu dengan helainya. Tanah menempel pada rokku yang kacau. Rambutku kusut dan berbau daun busuk.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tenggorokanku serak sekali.

"Kau yang pergi."

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana—"

"Tetapi kau menghilang."

Aku menunduk, "Aku berjuang. Berjuang melepaskan diri ... tapi ternyata gagal."

"Kita masih terjerat," kau berkata, "Dan belum bisa keluar."

"Ayo keluar sekarang," aku berdiri, entah kemantapan dari mana yang datang sehingga tiba-tiba kakiku bisa menopang semua beban dan nyeri yang memberatkan pundakku. "Ayo pergi. Akhiri permainan ini."

"Berdua?" kau menawarkan tanganmu, lagi. Kuterima, lagi. Lalu kita berlari bersama, lagi.

Kita tersesat, masih—tentu saja, tetapi kita berdua, dan kita tidak melepaskan satu sama lain lagi. Aku lelah, tetapi aku menunjukkan padamu bahwa wanita pun bisa lebih kuat daripada kau dalam berlari menempuh tantangan.

Beberapa kali kau jatuh karena lelah, tapi aku memaksamu. Aku juga jatuh tersungkur beberapa kali, tapi kau mengangkat tubuhku seolah aku adalah keramik dan lantai ini adalah batu keras yang menjadi musuhku. Lalu kau membantuku kembali pada kakiku sendiri.

Kita kelelahan saat malam, lalu tertidur duduk. Kita terbangun saat hampir siang, lalu berjuang lagi dan memanggil gerbang keluar dengan langkah kita. Kita memanggil kebebasan dengan kekuatan semangat kita. Gilbert, aku suka berjuang bersamamu.

"Aku senang aku punya teman berjuang."

"Ya. Kita akan keluar, segera," kau menoleh, tertawa lantas. "Lelah, Liz?"

"Tidak."

Kita menemui seribu belokan yang salah dan seribu jalan lurus yang menyesatkan, tetapi kita tak goyah untuk terus berharap.

Suatu waktu aku tak kuat berlari. Aku hanya butuh waktu, bukan ingin menjual semangatku pada kemutlakan rasa menyerah. Aku bersandar, tapi tidak duduk. Karena duduk kadang membunuh lebih banyak determinasi yang seharusnya kusisakan untuk kembali bertarung dengan kerumitan nanti.

"Aku juga butuh istirahat," kamu berdiri di depanku. Mengurungku dengan rentangan tanganmu di kedua sisi tubuhku.

"Ya," aku mengalungkan tangan di lehermu, lalu menyandarkan kepala pada tubuhmu. Tubuhmu bau labirin, beraroma keletihan tapi berkilat dengan keberanian. Kau berani, berani bertaruh bahwa meski dengan kelemahanmu, ketiadaanmu, ketidakpunyaanmu, kau yakin kau bisa mengalahkan ruang yang mengkhianatimu ini.

Kau mengecup rambutku. Aku balas menitipkan cium pada bibirmu. Lalu kau masuk ke permainanku. Kita bermain B di dalam sebuah kotak permainan A. Ada permainan di dalam permainan, tak apa, 'kan? Karena kita kadang bosan, dan kita butuh hal lain selain berlari dan menertawakan kesesatan kita sendiri. Mungkin sekadar ciuman tak apa, tapi kau tertarik dengan hal lain, sepertinya. Bibirmu adalah langkah tak terkendali yang meliar di labirin leherku, mencari jalan keluar yang ternyata kau temukan di bibirku lagi. Jariku berlari di punggungmu, berlomba dengan keringat yang meleleh di pelipismu, lalu jariku dan bibirmu bertemu setelah menari harmonis di sisi yang berbeda.

"Katakan sesuatu dulu sebelum kau melanjutkan apapun yang kaumau, Gil."

Kau memberi seringai, "Aku mencintaimu, Liz," matamu tertutup, mengembuskan napas pada jariku yang belum jauh dari bibirmu. O, bahkan jariku bisa mengenali huruf demi huruf yang tadi kau ucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kurasa kehilanganmu adalah hal yang tidak ingin kubiarkan terjadi."

Aku menatap matamu, "Aku tidak mungkin kehilanganmu, karena biarpun kita berpisah, kau sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk tidak pernah hilang lagi."

Dunia memudar di sekeliling kita.

Lalu ketika kita membuka mata, kita diserang cahaya cerah. Kita menoleh.

Dan pintu gerbang itu ada di samping kita.

* * *

.

Kita tertawa di taman berbunga, kita tersenyum di tepian sungai berselimut daun musim gugur, kita bertengkar di bawah terik matahari, tapi tetap saja, kita tetap bisa saling memeluk di atas salju. Kita telah keluar dari labirin, masuk ke dalam dunia abad dua puluh satu yang luar biasa. Kita menjangkau masa depan di luar labirin, yang tak pernah kita bayangkan seperti apa. Karena dulu kita terlalu sibuk menyesatkan diri.

Ada banyak orang yang tersesat di hidup mereka sendiri hanya karena tidak bisa mengenali dan mengungkapkan cinta. Pulang dan pergi di jalur yang sama hanya untuk menemui orang yang tak berbeda, namun ditinggalkan karena tak mau mengakui bahwa dialah sebenarnya teman yang dibutuhkan untuk berjuang bersama.

Tersesat, karena cinta itu ada tetapi tidak diakui. Cintalah yang menyesatkanmu, tetapi dia jugalah yang menunjukkan jalan keluar.

Ya, kita termasuk di kasus itu.

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact** :

1) Dalam dua perang besar, Hungaria dan Jerman selalu satu kubu.  
2) 'cara perdamaian yang kedua' = World War II  
3) Pakta Warsawa: suatu aliansi militer negara-negara Eropa Timur, Hungaria dan Jerman Timur. negara-negara anggota Pakta Warsawa ini bisa disebut sebagai 'negara satelit' yang politiknya dikontrol oleh Uni Soviet.


End file.
